


Sometimes It Sneaks Up On You

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: And of course Molly, F/M, Fluff, Sherlock's sneaky, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, fluffy fluff, kissin', mollock, sherlock loves bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: You should write a little fic with Sherlock sneaking up on Molly like your husband sneaked up on you. ^_~ Okay... the story's inside... just in case you're interested...</p><p>Sherlock's had a wonderful day. Molly, not so much. The detective gets a little too playful and... things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Sneaks Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm in the kitchen just now (the kids in their rooms, being good little boys) and I had no idea where Mr Lil was, he'd wandered off several minutes before. I'm just singing away (no earbuds, mind you) and my husband (my 6′3″ husband… I mean he's a big dude!) sneaks up on me (like a giant ninja!) and grabs my behind!
> 
> Okay… I screamed at the TOP of my lungs! Then jumped (yes, I can still jump) like a foot in the air and turned on him grabbing him around the neck. Of course at this point I realize it's the man I married 12 years ago and not some phantom groper, so I hold onto him for dear life! He's cracking up and I'm having heart palpitations.-
> 
> MizJoley betaed this and suggested a sexy follow-up. If I write one I'll post it here in the Prompts. This is rated K. I own nothing. ~Lil~

**-Sometimes It Sneaks Up On You-**

Sherlock Holmes wasn't playful. No, _playful_ wasn't a word often used to describe the detective. However, he was in a very good mood today. He'd just solved a case, an interesting one involving a bee keeper and his unfaithful wife. Bees had always fascinated him; their precision, their single-mindedness, their finely honed senses. The science of the inner workings of The Hive intrigued him to no end and he'd spent an inordinate amount time studying up on the subject. He had enjoyed every minute of his little excursion to the countryside, even if John had remained in the city with his family. Once back at Baker Street, he'd grabbed a sandwich from Mrs. Hudson and taken a short nap. Now all he needed was a captive audience to bask in his glory as he regaled them with... _hmmm, what would John call this one?_ he wondered. _Something boring like The Bee's Knees._ He shook his head. _Ah, Royal Jelly-see. That's much cleverer... take that John Watson! I can be creative too._ He laughed as he walked into St. Barts.

* * *

Molly Hooper, on the other hand, _wasn't_ in a good mood. No, not at all. It was the end of a fourteen hour shift, during which she'd completed six autopsies and mountains of paperwork. She was exhausted. So exhausted in fact that she was just praying that she could make it through the next thirty minutes without vomiting, which she had a tendency to do when extremely tired. Knowing if she sat down that she'd most likely doze off, Molly popped in her ear buds and busied herself with cleaning the lab benches in the back of the Path Lab. It was late, nearly midnight, and she wasn't expecting to see anyone. Unfortunately...

Sherlock walked into the lab and saw his favorite pathologist cleaning like her life depended on it. She had her back to him and he saw the white cord of her ear buds hanging down. He suddenly had a marvelous idea. As quietly as he could (which was pretty damn quietly as he prided himself on his stealth) he began sneaking up on the young woman. Making his way towards her, he considered exactly what he'd do once he go there. He could grab her shoulders or shout or both... _yes_ , he thought. _That would scare her_. As he got closer he realised that she wasn't wearing her lab coat but rather a white jumper. An easy mistake to make as he had only seen the top half of her when he'd first walked in. Suddenly a little devil whispered a suggestion in his ear. He had to stop himself from giggling. He was really enjoying his jovial mood.

Just before he reached her she put down the cloth she that was cleaning with and wiped her hands on her trousers, bending slightly in the process. Sherlock took the opportunity to grab her around the waist... goosing her.

Molly screamed and jumped more than a foot in the air. She swiftly turned to face the detective, but before she recognized him she managed to get her tiny hands around his neck and tighten them for a split second. Sherlock had adjusted his hold and was now practically embracing her around the middle. Finally, she loosened her grip, but didn't let go. She pulled him closer and buried her face in his chest, breathing heavily.

Sherlock couldn't control his laughter. He also couldn't find a reason to object to their rather intimate position. Molly was warm and soft. She also smelled delightfully of strawberries and vanilla, and he could tell that she'd showered recently. He knew she would occasionally utilize the staff showers if she had a particularly nasty postmortem, which was clearly the case today. He shook as he laughed and tightened his hold on the woman until he felt moisture soaking through his shirt.

He gently removed the buds from her ears. "Molly?" he asked trying to pull back, but she wouldn't move an inch. "Why are you crying?"

She shook her head. Her denial was absurd since he could actually feel her tears. "I'm not. It's j-just... ahh... y-you..."

Sherlock stroked his hand down her back and brushed his lips against the top of her head. "I just meant to startle you. I'm sorry, I suppose I shouldn't have done that."

* * *

Molly was mortified. Dear God was she actually holding Sherlock? She sniffled, then jerked away from him. Turning around she fished a tissue out of her pocket. "No, you shouldn't have," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're not this upset because of a fright."

She huffed. "Oh, sure. Deduce me now that I've humiliated myself. This day just keeps getting better."

"You've had a bad day?"

She turned back around. "I've had a _long_ day, Sherlock. Okay. And it's nearly over. So..." She looked at his shirt. "Ah, s-sorry about... _weeping_ on you."

He waved his hand. "Sod my shirt, Molly. Come here." He held his arms out to her.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get over here. I wasn't finished holding you." He gave her a cheeky grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would you want to hold me?"

"You want the whole list?"

She thought for a moment. "There's a list?"

He nodded.

"Then, yes. List please."

He cleared his throat. "Fine. First of all, you've had a bad day- a long day, sorry, and could use a hug. This may surprise you, Molly but I _do_ know how to behave when a friend is distressed. Secondly, I frightened you. So your discomfort is at least, in part, my fault. I'd like to remedy that. Thirdly," He paused then added, "Ilikehowyousmellandhowyoufeelinmyarems."

Molly shook her head in astonishment. "Wait, what... was that last one?"

He rolled his eyes. " _I said_ : I like how you smell and how you feel in my arms." He turned his head away and looked across the lab, casually.

"Oh. O...kay." She stood frozen looking at the awkward man in front of her. "So, now?"

He looked at her again. "Yes, of course!" he said in an exasperated tone.

She huffed and walked back to him. Now standing less than a foot apart, she didn't quite know what to do. The first embrace had been spontaneous; a fear response. Did she put her arms back around his neck or perhaps... Her thoughts were cut off by Sherlock grabbing around the waist and pulling her into his body.

"There, that's more like it." He rested his head against the top of hers. "I like this." He sighed.

Molly's hands were trapped between their bodies, which was fine, she really didn't know what to do with them anyway. They stayed that way for several minutes. She could feel his heartbeat, which had be rapid when they'd first embraced, but was now slowing down to normal. It felt... nice to be held, to be comforted. Though she still didn't quite understand what was going on. He liked how she smelled and how she felt in his arms? What the hell did that mean in _Sherlock speak_? Unless...

"Sherlock?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Ah, I'm not upset anymore," Molly said gently pushing against the detective's chest.

"I'm glad," he said in response, though he didn't move much, just adjusted his hold, getting more comfortable.

"So, you can let go of me now."

"Could, yes. If I wanted to."

"You don't?"

Sherlock lowered his head until his mouth was right next to her ear. "Not particularly, no," he whispered.

She swallowed. His breath in her ear was causing all sorts of feelings to crop back up. Feelings that Molly was certain she'd completely dealt with. She was trying to calm her racing thoughts when she felt the first kiss land on her neck. "Sh-Sherlock?" Then another, feather-light and absolutely lovely.

"Yes?"

"I, ah, I need to ask you a qu-question." She pushed back and looked up into his eyes. His dilated pupils, coupled with his oddly playful behaviour and now the kissing... Molly was beyond suspicious.

"I've taken nothing, Molly. I'm just having a _very_ good day and finally realised, while I was holding you, that I didn't really want to let go." He licked his lips as his eyes darted over her face. "If you object, I fully understand. Things have... changed between us. Perhaps irrevocably. But I'd like a chance..." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Is there any way we could possibly make this a permanent arrangement?" He grinned like a schoolboy when he finished.

Molly couldn't help but smile, he seemed so proud of himself. She soothed her hands up over his chest then linked them behind his neck. "We'd never get anything done, Sherlock. And people would talk. Us standing around holding each other all the time," she teased.

"Hmmm, that is a problem, Doctor. Suggestions?" He lowered his head once again, kissing her on the corner of her mouth.

"Ah, you could take me some place more... private. Less chance of becoming fodder for gossip. And perhaps if you hold me for a while, you'll get it out of your system. Then you can get back to your busy life." She giggled.

Sherlock studied her for a moment before pressing his lips to hers. Molly instantly lost herself in kiss. His lips were soft and warm. They caressed and teased. Soon his tongue snaked its way between her lips and she found herself moaning against it.

Breaking the kiss Sherlock said, "I'm afraid, Molly, that I will never be able to get you out of my system." He kissed her temple. "Now, your shift is over and I'd like to take you home, put you to bed and continue this _holding_ thing we've started."

Molly couldn't find a single reason to object to his plan.

She'd never so been pleased to be scared half to death, in her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much. Let me know what you think. More prompts to come. ~Lil~


End file.
